How to Tell Him
by jmfantasy
Summary: Just a short drabble about James finding out that Lily is pregnant. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys, this is just an idea I've had floating around in my head. Let me know what you think ONE-SHOT**

Lily had decided to take a walk and blow off some steam before going back home. She and James had a huge fight, it didn't happen often, but inevitably with two strong-willed people in a relationship, it was bound to happen. Usually they came to a compromise, but this time, Lily refused to back down. James wanted to go on a top secret mission with Sirius for the order. Yes, she trusted him, and she trusted Sirius, but with everything that was going on, she couldn't bear the thought of being away from him. Her parents had been found dead in their living room, brutally tortured and disfigured just last week. And on top of that, she had found out she was pregnant this morning. She had been planning on telling James before he came home and told her he was leaving the next day. ' _Normally'_ Lily thought, _'I wouldn't be so damn selfish.'_ If it was a short mission, she wouldn't mind so much, but Dumbledore wanted them to go around to other countries and rally their support to face Voldemort, yes Lily was not afraid to say his name. This meant James could be gone for longer than the pregnancy, and he would miss the birth of their child, and she would have to go through it alone. Of course, Lily still hadn't told him about their baby. She didn't want to influence his decision, and told herself she was being selfish. There were people dying everyday because of Voldemort, she should be proud that her and her husband were working to stop it, but she couldn't bring herself to want him to leave and possibly shift the tide in the war. Lily knew that James was the perfect person for the job; skilled with a wand, charming, personable. No one could resist him and Sirius together, especially if it was for a good cause. But still, despite all the reasons for him to go, Lily could not force herself to be happy okay with it.

*BOOM* Lily was jarred out of her thoughts, and realized she had made it to the outskirts of the village. She turned quickly, pulling out her wand and saw smoke rising from the centre of the village, possibly the house where she and James were staying.

"James!" she cried, heart stopping. She took off running, but got caught in a crowd of people. She pushed through, rushing to the town centre and finding the source of the explosion. Fortunately, no one seemed to severely injured, it looked as if a young child had gotten ahold of their parent's wand, and had wanted to 'light up' the trees for Christmas, and had accidentally exploded the giant Christmas tree that sat in the middle of town.

"Lily!" she turned and saw James pushing his way through the crowd towards her. "What's wrong love?" he asked when he stood in front of her. He reached a hand up to brush the stray tears from her face, and Lily took a moment to collect herself as she realized she'd been crying.

"I-I made it to the outskirts of the village, and I heard the explosion, and saw where the smoke was coming from, and I-I thought-" Lily choked off, and James pulled her into his embrace,

"It's okay Lilybear, I'm right here. I'm okay."

"But what if you're not? What if you go on that order trip, and you don't come back, and I have to raise this bab-" Lily cut off, realizing what she'd said. She watched the astonishment appear in James' eyes, and felt her cheeks flush.

"You-you're pregnant?" he said in disbelief,

"Yes, I, well, this isn't how I planned on telling you but-" James cut her off with a passionate kiss,

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand why you don't want me to go. I'm staying here, with you, and we are going to have this baby, and I am going to spoil it rotten." James scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back towards their house, carrying her over the threshold. He laid her down on the couch, and sat beside her, putting her feet in his lap. "Now, I expect you to rest as much as possible, so if you need anything I will be right here to get it. And when I can't be, I'll make sure Sirius or Remus is here to help and-"

"James! I'm pregnant not incapable," Lily laughed, "I can still do everything else I was doing, I just have to go for check-ups to make sure the baby is progressing okay."

"Fine, but no battling"

"James, I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Lily, it's not just your life anymore. No battling, no risking our child's life in anyone."

"Fine. But only until the baby is here, then everything will go back to the way it was, except for the fact that one of us will always have to stay home, and before you argue, no it will not always be me." James pouted, but let out a sigh of defeat before a devilish grin crossed his face.

"Fine, now how should we celebrate wife? Perhaps with a variation of what we did to create this wonderful blessing?" Lily laughed, but was unable to respond as James kissed her, and in that moment, alone with her husband, Lily felt hope bloom in her chest. She felt assured that they would win this war, for the sake of her unborn child they would win, and after this was all over, they would be a happy family. She could see it all in her mind's eye. James would teach him to fly a broom, weekly dinners with Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Peter. Auntie Marlene would come over too, and eventually there would be two more little ones running around with their firstborn son. A little girl with Lily's hair, and James's eyes, and another boy with auburn hair, and blue-green eyes. Three children, because James had wanted a big family, and Lily had only wanted two, so they compromised on three but once little Jacob was with them, Lily knew they'd made the right choice. The five of them would be happy; her, James, Harry, Ella, and Jacob. What Lily didn't know, in her moment of hope and bliss, was that none of it would ever happen, for sometimes destiny has plans for us that we don't have for ourselves.


End file.
